Niepamięć
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Edward Elric przypadkowo traci pamięć. Po tym wydarzeniu przygarnia go starszy brat. Uwzględniony tylko pierwszy sezon anime. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Kilka uwag ;)_

_Po pierwszym sezonie anime, przy zmienionej końcówce. Envy przeżył, Wrath trup, Ed odzyskał ciało brata NIE przechodząc przez bramę. Mustang zgodnie z anime stracił oko, ale przeżył._

_Wytwór mego chorego umysłu, inspirowany równie chorym snem. _

_Ostrzeżenia:_

_OOC;_

_wulgarny język;_

_sceny erotyczne;_

_Możliwe zdeptanie niektórych postaci._

_So... enjoy ;)_

* * *

Po raz kolejny już tego dnia niski, bursztynowooki blondynek przeklął w myślał fakt, iż na tę misję pojechał bez swego brata. Przez jego nieobecność brakowało mu motywacji, ta pustynia go wykańczała. Dookoła tylko upał i piasek. I więcej piasku. Czerwony płaszcz był już w takim stanie, że woda z niego parowała, metalowe kończyny coraz bardziej ciążyły, jeszcze bardziej ogrzewając jego ciało, a długi warkocz już dawno został zamieniony na wysoko upięty koński ogon.

- Yo, kurduplu. – Ten znajomy głos znajdował się w czołówce „Najbardziej znienawidzonych rzeczy przez Edwarda Elrica". Tuż po mleku i kotach, które Alphonse ciągle próbował przygarniać.

Chłopiec odwrócił się i skierował swe zmęczone oczy na uśmiechniętego homunculusa z długimi, zielonymi włosami, które nadawały mu wygląd palmy. Fioletowy top z golfem i krótkie spodenki, które ten tradycyjnie miał na sobie, zdecydowanie były lepszym wyborem na taką pogodę.

- Envy... Odpuść sobie, gorąco jest. – Ed odkaszlnął próbując zwalczyć chrypkę i narastającą suchość w gardle. – Chyba, że jako palma nie czujesz tego upału? – zapytał, wysilając się na tak charakterystyczną dla niego złośliwość.

- No Edziuu... Nie rób mi tego – zajęczał Envy ciesząc się dezorientacją w oczach blondyna. – Pobaw się z braciszkiem. – Roześmiał się wesoło widząc oczekiwaną reakcję.

- Nie jesteś moim bratem! – Ostry syk, wściekle zwężone źrenice i bojowa postawa w niczym nie przypominały tej zmęczonej i rozluźnionej sprzed chwili.

- Ależ jestem, _braciszku_ – z wrednym uśmiechem zaakcentował ten wyraz. – Hohenheim nie tylko mnie spłodził, co de facto już czyni nas braćmi – uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc wstręt i złość w jego oczach – ale i stworzył jako homunculusa. – Posłał Edowi słodziutki uśmiech, zawsze poprzedzający wredną wypowiedź. – Na szczęście w przeciwieństwie do mojego rodzeństwa, ja urosłem.

Ta drwina przebrała miarę. Zapominając o tym, że jest alchemikiem, Edward rzucił się na starszego chłopaka z pięściami. Wykorzystując swoje ponadprzeciętne umiejętności wymieniali ciosy, a wszystko przy akompaniamencie drobnych złośliwości wylatujących ciągiem z ust homunculusa. Postronny obserwujący tę walkę mógłby z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie jest udawana. Agresja w ich ruchach zmalała dopiero po pół godziny, przeradzając się wtedy w zwykłą radość z wysiłku fizycznego i walki z kimś równym. Wbrew wszystkiemu przez te lata ciągłych utarczek przywykli do siebie i do tego, że ten drugi gdzieś tam jest. Gotowy wkroczyć w każdej chwili, by wyciągnąć z kłopotów. Uratować tyłek, a później samemu spuścić łomot. W końcu czym byłby świat bez takiego konuska, któremu można podokuczać? A czym byłby bez takiej wrednej Palmy, której uwagi są tyleż dowcipne, co irytujące?

W pewnym momencie Envy chyba za mocno uderzył braciszka w głowę, gdyż ten padł na piaszczyste podłoże nieprzytomny. Przyklęknął przy nim z zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. Czyżby ten człowieczek naprawdę był aż tak delikatny?

- No weź nie żartuj. Wstawaj. – Spoliczkował lekko blondyna. Brak reakcji. – Wstawaj kurduplu! – wrzasnął mu do ucha. Dalej nic. – No weeź... Nie uderzyłem chyba aż tak mocno? – mruknął i nachylił się niżej, zastanawiając się co robić. No nie zostawi krasnala samego... Jeszcze mu tu umrze i nie będzie kogo denerwować. W końcu nikt nie robi z siebie takiego przedstawienia jak on. Wystarczy jedno czarodziejskie słowo określające jego wzrost. Szkoda, że tym razem nie zadziałało.

Prychnął na swoje myśli i zgarnął Eda przerzucając go sobie przez ramię, po czym pobiegł w kierunku swojej kryjówki. Pomimo oficjalnego stwierdzenia, że bardziej interesuje go „poznanie" młodszego braciszka i nieoficjalnego układu z wojskiem – on nie zabija, oni go nie ścigają, dla bezpieczeństwa wolał ukrywać miejsce swego zamieszkania. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Jakby komuś wpadło do głowy pozbycia się problemu ich cennego Stalowego Alchemika.

W dobrze ukrytym budynku ułożył blondyna na kanapie i chyba tylko po to, by go zirytować przybrał swą oryginalną – odziedziczoną po ojcu postać. Wysokiego blondyna o identycznych jak niższy bursztynowych oczach.

* * *

Wbrew wszelkim prawo świata Envy zasnął w fotelu przy wciąż nieprzytomnym blondynie. Oczywiście siedział przy nim tylko po to, by dopilnować, by ten zdezorientowany nowym położeniem nie zniszczył mu domu. A to, że zasnął... No cóż, widocznie ten mały sparing z Elriciem faktycznie go zmęczył. Tyle. Nie ma tu żadnego drugiego dna. I z tego oto snu wybudził go cichy jęk Edwarda.

- Gdzie ja jestem?

- Hmm...? A, tak. U mnie. Straciłeś przytomność, braciszku. – Homunculusowi oczywiście nie udało się wyzbyć z głosu złośliwych nut. Nie, żeby się starał. Ale wydawało się, że Edward tego nie zauważył. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a w Envym zakiełkowało złe przeczucie. Przecież Edziu zawsze się wściekał za nazywanie go braciszkiem.

- Jesteśmy rodzeństwem? – Spytał cicho i usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Złe przeczucie w piersi Envy'ego przybrało na sile. – Nie pamiętam... – szepnął, a wspomniane już przeczucie zamieniło się w pewność. Jego mały braciszek się popsuł. – Ja nic nie pamiętam – powtórzył przestraszony i spojrzał na drugiego blondyna. Blondyna, w którego głowie zaczął pojawiać się plan.

- W porządku Ed – szepnął zsuwając się z fotela i przyklękając przy nim. – Nie martw się. – Zebrał wszelkie swoje umiejętności aktorskie, by przybrać pocieszający wyraz twarzy i ukryć złośliwą satysfakcję, którą czuł. – Tutaj nic ci nie grozi. – Odsunął jego dłonie i pozwolił, by spojrzał wprost w jego oczy, takie same jak te należące do niego. Ech... Czego się nie robi dla planu... – Nazywasz się Edward Elric, masz siedemnaście lat i jesteś Państwowym Alchemikiem. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek mi się to podobało – dodał cicho, idealnie grając niezadowolenie. Choć w sumie faktycznie był niezadowolony. Zawsze istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś zabije tego człowieczka. I kogo by Envy wtedy denerwował? – Nazywam się Envy i jestem twoim starszym bratem. – Uśmiechnął się z pewną dozą ciepła. Ach... Był wspaniałym aktorem. W sumie... Ciekawe co mógłby osiągnąć przekazując braciszkowi czystą prawdę? Niewygodne fakty zawsze można przemilczeć.

- Envy? Ładnie – Ed mruknął jakby nieświadomie, po czym się zmitygował. – To nasz dom? – Wpatrzył się w jego oczy jakby szukając choć cienia kłamstwa.

- Mój, ty zazwyczaj mieszkasz w Centralnym Mieście – odpowiedział homunculus, a widząc jego zdezorientowany wzrok i pamiętając ile razy wyciągał go z książek, szybko obiecał. – Mam sporą biblioteczkę. Dostaniesz książki i mapy.

Ed kiwnął głową zgadzając się na tę propozycję i spojrzał na niego z jakąś dziwną mieszaniną wahania i zdecydowania.

- Pewnie jesteś głodny – westchnął głośno Envy i wstał. – Zrobię ci coś do jedzenia, krasnoludku. – Uśmiechnął się czochrając mu włosy.

- J-jak mnie nazwałeś?! – Zająknął się Ed czując, jak z jakiegoś powodu w jego wnętrzu narasta gniew. Zaraz po tym przyszło zagubienie. O co się złości?

- Krasnoludkiem. Coś nie tak? – Wredny uśmiech wreszcie mógł wypłynąć na jego wargi, a w obcych, choć przecież jego bursztynowych oczach zabłysła złośliwość. – Od zawsze cię tak nazywam. – Tutaj nie kłamał. Choć równie częsta była fasolka, czy po prostu karzełek.

- Ach... No... To chyba ok? – spytał, jakby próbując przekonać samego siebie.

- Ooo... Widzę, że jednak sobie coś przypominasz. – W jego oczach zabłysła szczera radość. Jego braciszek się naprawiał! A-ale co z planem? Czyżby był nieaktualny? Niee... Plan musi zostać wprowadzony w życie! Choćby dla tak komicznych min Mustanga i całej reszty umundurowanej hałastry. I Alfonsa. Ona też będzie przecudna. Jakoś niego Envy nigdy nie zaakceptował jako swojego brata. To panienka, a nie chłopak. – Zawsze byłeś drażliwy na tym punkcie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tylko ja nie kończyłem po takim tekście z podbitym okiem. – Poszerzył uśmiech w myślach kończąc zdanie „...bo nigdy mnie nie trafiłeś".

- Mhmmm... To co z tym jedzeniem? – Edward się wyszczerzył, po czym zażenowany potarł dłonią tył głowy, słysząc jak żołądek głośno dopomina się swoich praw.

- Dasz radę wstać? – Envy wyciągnął dłoń do alchemika, by pomóc mu wstać. Cóż, może miał amnezję, ale dalej był alchemikiem. – Nie będę nosił ci śniadanek do łóżeczka. – Wystawił język i oboje się zaśmiali.

- Hai, nii-san. – Na te słowa, coś w Envym drgnęło... „Nii-san"? On?

Poszli do kuchni, a homunculus zaczął przygotowywać dwa śniadania. Teraz, gdy nie miał już dostępu do czerwonych kamieni musiał zacząć żyć bardziej jak człowiek. Jeść, spać, odpoczywać. Uważać na rany otwarte, stracone kończyny i tak dalej. W końcu musiał oszczędzać swoje ostatnie kamienie... Już po chwili na stole stał talerz kanapek z masłem orzechowym i dwa kubki mleka.

- Smacznego. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc, jak Edward podejrzliwie spogląda na kubek wypełniony białym płynem. – Niedawno uderzyłeś się w głowę...

- Sam?

- ...i masz o siebie dbać – dokończył Envy ignorując złośliwe wtrącenie chłopaka. – Będziesz tu siedział dopóki nie wypijesz mleka.

- Nie wiem czemu, ale go nienawidzę. Nie chcę. – Warknął Edward patrząc na siedzącego naprzeciwko homunculusa.

- Dzisiaj wypijesz mleko bez gadania. – Envy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – A na jutro poszukasz jego właściwości i jeśli podasz mi choć jeden rozsądny powód, aby go nie pić, pozwolę ci tego nie robić. Stoi? – spytał złośliwie, doskonale wiedząc, że poszukiwania Edwarda zwrócą się przeciwko niemu.

* * *

Oczywiście alchemik nie znalazł żadnego argumentu, który homunculus uznałby za rozsądny, więc już od kilku tygodni codziennie rano pił paskudny biały płyn, popularnie nazywany mlekiem. Od tamtego poranka w kryjówce starszego chłopaka zawitało też jeszcze jedno łóżko. Envy wychowywał na nowo swego braciszka. Wpajał mu nowe cechy, próbując zlikwidować niektóre naprawdę paskudne nawyki. Opowiadał mu o jego życiu... Oczywiście tylko te fakty, które pasowały do planu. O dziwo do tej pory udało mu się ani razu nie skłamać na temat przeszłości krasnala.

- Nii-san, na pewno jestem państwowym alchemikiem? – Envy westchnął. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że przy takim doborze lektur to pytanie jest tylko kwestią czasu. W końcu w każdej z tych cholernych książek jest napisane, że do egzaminu na państwowego alchemika mogą podejść tylko dorośli. W sumie chyba wolałby, gdyby Edward zapytał o protezy... De facto na to pytanie dalej czekał.

- Tak Ed, jesteś najmłodszym, który zdał egzamin. – Wyjaśnił posłusznie, po czym poderwał głowę porażony nową myślą – Czy... Czy ty straciłeś umiejętność... Czy straciłeś swoją alchemię? – Spytał z przejęciem w głosie. Przecież bez tego jego mały, ludzki braciszek nie będzie tak interesujący... Nie będzie taki sam. Czyżby popsuł się bardziej, niż homunculus myślał?

- Nie, nie. Wszystko ok. – Zaśmiał się wesoło i pod naporem niedowierzającego i zirytowane spojrzenia brata wyjaśnił. – Po prostu jestem ciekawy. Mam jakąś rangę?

- Jesteś majorem, krasnoludku. – Envy odłożył swoją książkę i zgarnął karzełka na kolana. Już dawno zauważył, że gdy Edward pyta o przeszłość robi się bardzo wrażliwy i delikatny. Jak do cholery tak silny na co dzień facet może w takiej sytuacji tulić się do niego i przepraszać za to, że stracił pamięć? Do tej pory była to dla Envy'ego zagadka. – Egzamin zdałeś w wieku dwunastu lat, jak przystało na geniusza. – Uśmiechnął się do niego produkując „na już" w sobie uczucie dumy. – Co prawda nie wiem co zrobiłeś, ale wiem, że któryś z generałów cię zarekomendował i udzielił specjalnego pozwolenia na podejście do egzaminu. Jak wrócimy do Centralnego możemy poszukać danych tego człowieka. – Zaproponował, krzywiąc się ledwo zauważalnie na słowo „człowiek". – Jako jeden z nielicznych potrafiłeś posługiwać się alchemią bez rysowania kręgu. Nie wiem jak to robiłeś, więc nie pytaj. – Zaśmiał się, widząc jak Ed otwiera usta, a potem zamyka z obrażonym kłapnięciem. – Akurat ja nie mam żadnego talentu do alchemii, ale w bibliotece masz o niej sporo książek. Jakbyś czegoś nie zrozumiał, pytaj.

- Mówiłeś, że nie masz talentu do alchemii – przerwał mu podejrzliwie.

- Bo nie mam – westchnął. – Nie posługuję się alchemią, ale liznąłem trochę teorii.

Niedopowiedzenie stulecia. W końcu każdy humunculus musiał być w stanie nauczyć wybranego człowieka alchemii oraz tego jak może stworzyć kamień filozoficzny. A czterysta lat to dużo czasu.

- Mhmmm... – Mruknął, wtulając się lekko w homunculusa. – Ciepły. – Przeciągnął się jak zadowolony kot i podniósł książkę. – „Jak wychować dziecko i nie zwariować"? – Przeczytał tytuł, unosząc brew.

- Lektura dobra, jak każda inna.

- Ciekawe, dlaczego ci nie wierzę. – Zaśmiał się cicho i oddał książkę ponownie przytulając się do brata.

- Jak ci zimno to zamknij okno, a nie wykorzystujesz mnie, jako jakiś cholerny grzejnik – zamarudził Envy, obejmując jednak dzieciaka. W końcu pomimo tego, że to człowiek, to jednak jego brat.

- Envyy... Dlaczego mam te protezy? – W tej chwili pomimo swego wieku brzmiał jak zagubione dziecko. Takie bezbronne i szukające u dorosłego odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania. Leku na całe zło.

- Bo jesteś idiotą – wywarczał w odpowiedzi, jednocześnie wymierzając wyczuwalny, acz delikatny cios w potylicę. – Próbowałeś wskrzeszać zmarłych. – To on stworzył tę sukę Sloth... Głupi dzieciak. – Doczytałeś już, że to tabu? – Upewnił się, kładąc dłoń w miejsce poprzedniego ciosu.

- Hai, nii-san. – Ed zareagował tonem obrażonego dziecka, lecz nie zszedł z swego "fotela", tylko uczepił się mocniej i spytał przybierając minę dziecka, które widzi stos cukierków. – Zrobisz mi kakao? – Już dawno zauważył, że ta mina powoduje napad rozbawienia u jego starszego brata. I to napad dość silny, by ten mu niczego nie odmówił.

- Zrobię. – Zgodnie z planem Edwarda, Envy westchnął ciężko, zgadzając się na tę prośbę. – Złaź ze mnie! – Gdy w odpowiedzi Elric tylko się zaśmiał, prychnął i wstał, zrzucając z siebie krasnala. Pokazał mu język i uciekł do kuchni ścigany przez przekleństwa. De facto przekleństwa, których zasób go szczerze zaskoczył u takiego grzecznego dzieciaka, jakim wydawał się Elric.

* * *

- Envyyy... Patrz! – Głośny śmiech radości wystraszył ptaki i okoliczne zwierzątka, wywabiając tym samym homunculusa na zewnątrz. Niezbyt często Edward się tak zachowywał i zawsze warto było zobaczyć powód. Spojrzał na „osiągnięcie" braciszka i o dziwo poczuł szczerą dumę. W sporym okręgu transmutacyjnym stał utworzony z żelaza koń. Równie duży jak sam okrąg.

- Brawo, Ed. – Uśmiechnął się do niego, dopiero teraz zauważając, że duma, którą czuje, to nie jest uczucie pt. „ja cię tego nauczyłem i jak mnie teraz pokonasz?", tylko „mój mały braciszek dorasta". Czyżby faktycznie zaczął przywiązywać się do smarkacza? Cóż, fakt, że bez wspomnień jego charakter stał się... przyjemniejszy. Dalej potrafił być złośliwy i gwałtowny, ale nie drze się już bez powodu. A przynajmniej nie tak często jak wcześniej. Nauczył się myśleć i przewidywać reakcje na swoje działania. No i bez tej delikatnej panienki przy boku wydawał się silniejszy. Bardziej zdecydowany, pozbawiony gadającego sumienia, które będzie próbowało spłycić jego zachowanie. W końcu nauczył się, że nie musi aż tak uważać na słowa. Po kilku... nastu próbach zorientował się, że nawet jeśli powie Envy'emu coś przykrego, to co najwyżej dostanie w mordę. A później za karę będzie sprzątał. Że nie będzie płaczu i wzbudzania poczucia winy. I o dziwo udało mu się nawet przetłumaczyć, że jeżeli czemuś uda się przedostać przez zabezpieczenia i ich zaatakować, to ma uciekać do innej kryjówki, a nie robić za bohatera. Choć to akurat wbił mu do łba po wielokrotnym laniu i rzuceniu wyzwania. „Bądź silniejszy ode mnie, a pozwolę ci walczyć." Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że Edward na to poszedł... Odkąd Envy go tu przygarnął, chcąc, nie chcąc (bardziej nie chcąc) wyczuwał zawiązującą się między nimi więź. Chciał bronić gówniarza... On – najokrutniejszy z homunculusów – zaczął robić się opiekuńczy wobec ulubionej zabawki – jego własnego braciszka. A propos lania, to jego mały, ludzki krewniak poprawił wreszcie swoje umiejętności. Gdy już wzięli się za trening, to Ed przestał aż tak polegać na alchemii... Nauczył się też jak zneutralizować innego alchemika. Siłą mięśni, czy własną alchemią. Taak... Zdecydowanie teraz jego braciszek był lepszym modelem ulubionej zabawki. A ile rozrywki mu dostarczał. – Dowiedziałeś się już, czy dalej potrzebujesz rysować krąg? – Niepokój w jego głosie od razu zwrócił uwagę Eda.

- Dalej – przyznał niechętnie i uśmiechnął się z entuzjazmem. – Ale wiem już chyba, jak to obejść. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Znalazłem w bibliotece parę wzmianek o jakichś wrotach, które ukazują alchemikowi prawdę. – Od razu zarejestrował skrzywienie ust gospodarza. – A ty coś o tym wiesz – dodał oskarżycielsko.

- Prawda. Lecz wolałbym, żebyś się tym nie interesował – przyznał Envy, wplatając w swój głos nuty troski i zaniepokojenia. O dziwo również szczere. W końcu w zależności od tego co Ed postanowi poświęcić przy bramie... Zresztą sam fakt poświęcenia się źle rokuje dla przyszłości jego zabaweczki.

- Gadaj! – Elric wlepił w brata intensywne spojrzenie bursztynowych tęczówek.

- W każdym alchemiku są pewne wrota. Dostarczają wam energii i dają umiejętność transmutacji – wyjaśnił niechętnie. – Dzięki nim można transmutować bez rysowania okręgu, jednak, by było to możliwe, trzeba je najpierw zobaczyć. A po to należy przeprowadzić ludzką transmutację. – Envy nagle znalazł się tuż przy nim, trzymając go za czarną koszulkę i unosząc lekko do góry. – Wyślę cię do szpitala jeśli znowu to zrobisz – zagroził ostro.

- Oj... To zabrzmiało poważnie, Envy. – Zaśmiał się cicho, po czym spoważniał. – Czyli już raz widziałem te wrota?

- Owszem, właśnie w ten sposób straciłeś kończyny.

Edward kiwnął głową, przetwarzając zdobyte informacje, po czym zmienił temat:

-Wiesz na co jeszcze natknąłem się w bibliotece? – W jego oczach pojawiły się złośliwe błyski.

- Czemu mam wrażenie, że nie chcę wiedzieć? – Pytanie retoryczne zawisło pomiędzy nimi, po czym opadło na trawę potęgując napięcie. – Dawaj. Dobij starszego brata. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Że homunculusy bardzo szybko się regenerują. – Słysząc to Envy aż się cofnął i otworzył szerzej oczy. Pamięta? Wie?

- No tak... W końcu mój braciszek to geniusz. – Mruknął odgarniając włosy z czoła, po czym spojrzał z nadzieją. – Czy to może znaczy, że pamięć ci wraca?

- Mógłbyś nie ciągnąć tego teatrzyku i powiedzieć mi prawdę? – Głuche warknięcie wydobyło się z gardła niższego blondyna.

- ...czyli jednak nie.

Wtedy Edward nie wytrzymał – skoczył na homunculusa z pięściami. Ten się nawet jakoś szczególnie nie bronił. Pozwolił się przewrócić. Pozwolił, by wściekły Edward usiadł na jego biodrach. Lecz zdecydowanie nie pozwolił się uderzyć, w końcu jego twarz była zbyt piękna, by ten mu ją przefasonował. Złapał braciszka za nadgarstki i poczekał aż ten się uspokoi, nim zaczął mówić.

- Od początku mówiłem prawdę, braciszku. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Wyjaśnij. – Ciche żądanie. Właśnie dlatego mógł być teraz dumny z Edwarda.

- Mamy wspólnego ojca. – Cóż to za szok na twarzy Elrica? No tak, w końcu wcześniej ocenzurował lekko historię Hohenheima. – Narodziłem się jakieś czterysta lat temu i umarłem zaraz po porodzie. Ojciec – to słowo wywarczał z nienawiścią – złamał wszelkie prawa i próbował mnie wskrzesić przez co stworzył mnie na nowo. Jako homunculusa. Tak jak już się domyśliłeś. Porzucił mnie wtedy, przerażony tym jaki byłem tuż po ponownych narodzinach. – Wbrew jego woli i stuleciom treningów w jego głosie oprócz gniewu i słusznej nienawiści pojawiło się też rozżalenie. Rozżalenie, które Edward doskonale wyłapał. – Uratowała mnie wtedy matka. Chyba nie muszę nawet mówić, jak gorące uczucia żywiłem do naszego tatusia? – spytał ironicznie i uśmiechnął się blado widząc zrozumienie w oczach blondyna. W końcu on sam nie przepadał za Hohenheimem. – Moi _kochani_ rodzice za pomocą Kamienia Filozoficznego przedłużali sobie życie w nieskończoność. W końcu Hohenheim się zakochał i urodziliście się wy – ty i Alphonse. – Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i opowiedzieć mu prawdę. Jeśli dobrze oszacował jego nowiutki charakter, to takie działanie przyniosą odpowiedni skutek.

- A _zapomniałeś_ mi wspomnieć o tym, że mam jeszcze jednego brata, ponieważ? – Bursztynowe tęczówki spojrzały na niego z wściekłością i zawodem.

- Ponieważ byś do niego poleciał, a tam na pewno cię szukali. – Usłyszał niedowierzające prychnięcie. – No i nie mógłbym cię poznać, nauczyć się bronić. – Wyliczał z wrednym uśmiechem. – I nauczyć cię jak się dobrze odżywiać. I ponownie wychować na prawdziwego, silnego mężczyznę. Wybacz, ale ten twój braciszek powinien być panienką.

- Nasz braciszek. – Ed poprawił homunculusa i stoczył się z niego, kładąc obok. – A co z wojskiem? Naprawdę w nim byłem?

- Nawet ty masz dość dobry gust, by nie nosić dobrowolnie tego zegarka. – Zaśmiał się i uniósł na łokciu. – Do tego wojsko na pewno cię szuka. Powiedzmy, że sprawiałeś im pewne kłopoty. – Envy się uśmiechnął. – Wolałem nie pozwolić im na znalezienie cię i wytresowanie na wiernego kundla wojskowych – mruknął.

- Hmmm... Czyli zrobiłeś to z troski? – zadrwił Ed, patrząc na niego pytająco.

- Powiedzmy, że cię polubiłem krasnalu. – Homunculus puścił mu oczko, po czym lekko się zawahał. – Ale... Chyba lepiej żebyś wiedział. – Mruknął, po czym przybrał swoją ulubioną postać. Zielone włosy opadły na trawę, a wcześniejsze skórzane spodnie i czarna bluzka zmieniły się w fioletowawe krótkie spodenki i top. – Ten znak – zaczął wskazując na Uroborosa na swoim udzie – to symbol homunculusów, jeśli zobaczysz go na kimś to spieprzaj, bo nie każde z nas jest tak miłe jak ja. – Prawie parsknął śmiechem na tę ironię. W końcu był znany jako najokrutniejszy z nich.

- Ta jest nii-san. – Edward wyszczerzył się złośliwie, widząc jakie wrażenie wywołały jego słowa. – Co się tak dziwisz? W końcu jesteśmy rodzeństwem. – Zaśmiał się wesoło. Dopiero wtedy Envy się pozbierał z szoku, który gówniarz mu zafundował.

- Głupi dzieciak. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, bezbłędnie odczytując intencje blondyna.

- To czemu tak szybko się regenerujecie? – Akademicka ciekawość zabłyszczała w oczach Edwarda, gdy poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej i przyjrzał się tej postaci swego brata. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał jeszcze: – Palemko?

- No co za dzieciak. – Roześmiał się Envy. – Wiesz, że przed utratą pamięci też mnie tak nazywałeś?

- Odpowiedz mi. – Krótkie żądanie poparte lekkim szarpnięciem za kosmyk jego włosów wymusiło szybką odpowiedź.

- Dzięki Czerwonym Kamieniom, puszczaj! – Gdy już udało mu się uwolnić swoje wspaniałe włosy z łap brata, a konkretnie jednej, tej metalowej, odpowiedział na wciąż niezadane pytanie. – Czerwony kamień to półprodukt do tworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego. W przeciwieństwie do tego drugiego do produkcji czerwonych kamieni nie używa się ludzkich dusz. Wystarczy odpowiednio przerobiona czerwona woda.

- Ile ci ich jeszcze zostało? – Podejrzliwe pytanie lekko zbiło z tropu homunculusa. Czyżby smarkacz martwił się o swego ukochanego starszego braciszka?

- Niewiele – przyznał ostrożnie, patrząc podejrzliwie na blondyna, z którego bił podejrzany entuzjazm. Wyraźnie widać było, że plan Edwarda – bo to, że Edward miał plan było równie oczywiste, jak to, że w lipcu jest lato – absolutnie, ale to absolutnie się Envy'emu nie spodoba.

- Dam radę je stworzyć? – Krótkie, proste pytanie spełniło przeczucia zielonowłosego, podrywając go tym samym na nogi... W teorii oczywiście, w praktyce jednak Envy znalazł się nad Elriciem, siedząc mu na biodrach i mocno trzymając nadgarstki blondyna za jego głową.

- Czyś ty zdurniał? – Uprzejme pytanie nijak nie licowało z burzą szalejącą w oczach homunkulusa. Choć ta burza szybko umilkła, a w jego oczach pojawiła się chłodna kalkulacja. – Chociaż, przy odpowiednich środkach ostrożności... Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że czerwona woda jest silnie toksyczna?

- A ja jestem geniuszem – uciął jego wypowiedź. – Polubiłem cię, więc to chyba oczywiste, ze chcę cię dręczyć swym towarzystwem aż do śmierci? A więc? Dałbym radę?

- Chyba tak... – Teraz to on stoczył się z Eda i spojrzał w niebo.

- Masz książki? – Elric skopiował jego wcześniejszą pozę i podparł się na przedramieniu, by spojrzeć na homunculusa.

- Mam.

- Gdzie? – Uśmiechnął się, słysząc przegraną w jego głosie.

- Ukryte – przyznał niechętnie Envy.

- Dasz?

- Muszę?

- Tak! – Stalowa pięść niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do jego włosów, więc zielonowłosy usiadł i powrócił do wcześniejszej – oryginalnej postaci. Tutaj miał zdecydowanie krótsze włosy. Mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo.

- Głupi dzieciak. – mruknął z niechętną wdzięcznością.

* * *

- Jeśli masz zamiar tam wejść, to ubierz chociaż maskę krasnalu. – Wściekłe warknięcie homunculusa zburzyło dotychczasową ciszę. Bracia stali w podziemnym korytarzu, który wiódł do zbudowanego przez Envy'ego laboratorium. Co prawda zbudował je, gdy jeszcze miał więcej kamieni, ale powinno być w miarę bezpieczne. Oczywiście jeśli smarkacz zachowa się jak na jego wiek przystało i nie zrobi czegoś zbyt lekkomyślnego.

- Przecież wiem, już zakładam. – Niski blondyn ściągnął swój czerwony płaszcz – znak rozpoznawczy Edwarda Elrica i niechętnie pozbył się też reszty ubrań. Nie mogli ryzykować wsiąknięcia oparów w ubranie. Z jeszcze większą niechęcią ubrał sterylnie białe ciuchy i kitel lekarski oraz równie białą maseczkę na twarz. – Nie martw się nii-san. Jeszcze długo będę cię dręczył. – W jego oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk, gdy ruszał w kierunku laboratorium.

- Oby, krasnoludku, oby.

* * *

- Smacznego. – Alchemik ze śmiechem podał mu kilka fiolek z zsyntezowanym już czerwonym kamieniem. Z całej jego postawy biła duma i pragnienie pochwały. W końcu jakby nie patrzeć synteza tego paskudztwa nie była zbyt bezpiecznym zadaniem. O czym zresztą homunculus mu non stop przypominał.

- Ile ich wyprodukowałeś? – Spytał patrząc z pożądaniem na czerwone kamienie, po czym zaczął je wręcz pochłaniać.

- Dość by ci starczyło na kilka lat walk. – Ed roześmiał się widząc błysk w oczach Envy'ego. Podał mu jeszcze kilka fiolek. – Resztę dostaniesz jak otworzymy bramę – obiecał. – Myślisz, że w ten sposób możemy przywrócić mi nogę? – spytał z nadzieją, jakby dla upewnienia się.

- Czemu akurat nogę? – Uniesiona brew starszego szybko wymusiła odpowiedź.

- Bo wbrew wszystkiemu, to ramię jest wygodne. – Uśmiechnął się przygryzając wargę, gdy zobaczył niedowierzanie w oczach homunculusa. – Zwykłą, ludzką ręką nie uderzę cię odpowiednio mocno. – Oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

- I to jest mój braciszek. – Smukła dłoń Envy'ego opadła na blond włosy Elrica i je rozczochrała, definitywnie psując warkocz.

- Grr, pleć to teraz – zażądał ściągając kitel i ubierając się w swoje, wygodne ciuchy. Envy parsknął śmiechem, ale posłusznie odczekał, aż braciszek się odzieje i zaczął zaplatać ciasny warkocz. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że jego dzieło sięgać będzie do łopatek. Zdecydowanie lepiej mu w długich włosach. Zaśmiał się cicho i pociągnął za złote pasmo.

- Ała. Czego chcesz, brutalu? – Spytał obrażonym tonem.

- Nie ścinaj włosów. – Cicha prośba widocznie go zdziwiła, gdyż obrócił się i spojrzał ostrożnie w oczy brata. Uśmiechnął się na gamę emocji buzujących w nich. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał wrażenie, że wcześniej Envy o wiele lepiej ukrywał swoje emocje.

* * *

Edward uwijał się w sporym pomieszczeniu, ryjąc mozolnie w podłodze wielki okrąg do ludzkiej transmutacji. Envy w swej ulubionej postaci stał pod ścianą starając się nie przeszkadzać, jednak obserwując to wszystko z widocznym niepokojem.

- Na pewno wiesz co robić? – spytał po raz setny. – Oddasz tylko moją rękę?

- Strach cię obleciał? – zadrwił alchemik, obracając się w stronę homunculusa i z zaskoczeniem rejestrując rozszerzone z niepokoju źrenice zielonowłosego.

- Nie wiadomo, czy moja ręka, która de facto odrasta będzie podlegać równoważnej wymianie z twoją nogą, która przecież jest dość... hmm... jednorazowa.

- Że niby kto jest słabą, ludzką istotą, która nie dorasta ci do pięt?! – krzyknął całkiem udanie parodiując swoje wcześniejsze wybuchy gniewu na jakąkolwiek aluzję odnośnie jego wzrostu.

- To chyba oczywiste, że ty? – Przewrotnie słodki uśmiech igrający w tamtej chwili na wargach homunculusa nigdy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego, o czym Edward już się zdążył przekonać na własnej skórze. Przewrócił oczami i stwierdził ciut ironicznie:

- Oczywiście, masz już jakąś propozycję, nii-san? – Ramiona mu lekko opadły, gdy po szybkich obliczeniach musiał przyznać rację bratu. Jego noga i ręka brata mimo wszystko nie mają takiej samej alchemicznej wartości.

- Czy przy transmutacji ludzkiej ceną koniecznie musi być część ciała? – Envy zapytał i przygryzł lekko wargę, myśląc intensywnie. A gdyby tak... W sumie, czemu nie? Niezbyt bezpieczne, ale sam proces powinien przebiegać bez problemu.

- Nie... – Wahanie w głosie Edwarda było bardzo wyraźne i dość wymowne.

- A jak duży czerwony kamień byłby równoważny twej nodze? – Pytanie i zawarta w nim propozycja zawisły na chwilę między nimi i wymusiły na Edwardzie przejście w tryb intensywnie myślącego geniusza. Czy to ma rację bytu?

- Sądzę... – rozpoczął zdanie i zaciął się na chwilę. W końcu musiałby odłożyć odzyskanie ciała i wrócić do laboratorium. – ...że musiałby to być kawałek wielkości serca dorosłego mężczyzny, może większy – dokończył niepewnie. Jeśli się pomyli...

- Więc wystarczy wyprodukować dość duży kamień. – Wymruczał cicho homunculus. – Dajmy na to taką kulę o promieniu długości pół metra. – Z entuzjazmem uśmiechnął się do siebie... Taaaki kamień. Mniam.

- Co za dużo... – zaczął oponować alchemik. Nie zdążył dokończyć.

- Od przybytku głowa nie boli, krasnoludku – zaśmiał się Envy, pokonując go jego własną bronią. – Do roboty – zarządził.

- Ta jest, nii-san. – Sparodiował salut wojskowy i roześmiał się wesoło alchemik.

* * *

- Aniki, budź się! – Coś ciepłego i ciężkiego wpakowało mu się do łóżka, krzycząc radośnie. Mózg homunculusa przeanalizował sennie godzinę i słowa, po czym aż jęknął. Edward. Właściciel rzeczonego mózgu tylko obrócił się na brzuch i przykrył głowę poduszką z płonną nadzieją na to, że „kochany" (szczególnie w tym momencie) braciszek pojmie aluzję i da mu spać. Och, jak bardzo Envy chciał spać... – Aniki! – W tym momencie coś, a raczej niski, wredny ktoś zabrał mu poduszkę.

- Odwal się, Ed – mruknął zielonowłosy na oślep sięgając po poduszkę i zarzucając ją sobie na głowę... Błoga cisza.

- Skoro tak, nii-san. – Ed westchnął z tak fałszywym smutkiem, że homunculusa rozbolały zęby. Jednak Envy natychmiast o tym zapomniał i wrzasnął z wściekłości i bólu. Edward zniecierpliwiony czekaniem na jakąkolwiek reakcję śpiącej istoty, złapał garść zielonych kłaków i pociągnął. Efekt łatwy do przewidzenia – wściekły, klnący Envy na podłodze.

- Edwardzie Elricu! Ty mały, irytujący gnomie! – wrzasnął, podrywając się na nogi i od razu zmieniając postać na tę... bardziej podobną do alchemika. Krótsze włosy. Bezpieczniej.

- Kogo nazywasz tak małym, że nie widać go spoza źdźbeł trawy?! – odwrzasnął alchemik, prostując się i podchodząc bliżej brata. Sięgnął dłonią, próbując złapać go za koszulkę, jednak jakoś tak nie zauważył, że Envy sypia bez takowej. Tak, więc skończyło się to tylko zadrapaniem torsu homunculusa. Wtedy Envy wpadł na pomysł... Zmienił postać.

- Stalowy! Co to ma znaczyć? – Huknął na niego ustami Roya Mustanga. Przez chwilę Edward patrzył mu w oczy buntowniczo, po czym jego wzrok zjechał trochę niżej. Oczy mu rozbłysły. Już wcześniej dostał zdjęcie i informacje, które Envy zdobył dla niego o znajomych mu wojskowych i ich stosunkach. Ale to ciało, w takim stanie wydało mu się dziwnie znajome. Zbyt znajome jak na przełożonego.

- Nie wiem czemu, ale mam wrażenie, że tu powinna być blizna, nii-san – prychnął śmiechem muskając palcem jedno z dolnych żeber homunculusa. Który de facto szybko skojarzył fakty i już po chwili w swojej postaci, zataczając się ze śmiechu ponownie opadł na łóżko.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć na co cię poderwał – wycharczał w krótkiej przerwie od obezwładniającego śmiechu.

- Yyy... – speszył się lekko Edward, lecz i on szybko połączył swoją amnezję i znajomość tego ciała. – ...biorąc pod uwagę profil psychologiczny generała, który mi dostarczyłeś, to ja też wolę tego nie wiedzieć. – On również parsknął śmiechem. Gdy już się uspokoił, mruknął z pretensją. – Nawet nie zauważyłeś.

- Jak baba... – mruknął niechętnie, lecz posłusznie uniósł głowę i uważnie zlustrował swego młodszego, dużo młodszego braciszka. Człowiek, jak człowiek. Głowa – blond kłaki, nieścięte, bursztynowe oczy, niezmienione; szyja – bez malinek; tors – cały; dwie ręce – lewa zdrowa, prawa metalowa; dwie nogi – zdrowe. Zwykły... Momencik... Zdrowe?! – Kiedyś ty to zrobił idioto?! – Wyraźnie było widać, że gniew to nie jest ta emocja, na którą liczył Elric. Envy ponownie już tego dnia poderwał się na równe nogi i schwycił blondyna za brodę. – Coś ty sobie myślał?! – wrzasnął gniewnie unosząc jego twarz do góry. Cóż, nie był zbyt delikatny, więc nie zdziwił go przebłysk bólu w bursztynowych oczach.

- O co ci chodzi? Przecież się udało. – Gorzki głos Edwarda natychmiast go otrzeźwił.

- Mam cię potraktować jak małe dziecko i wytłumaczyć jak bardzo robienie tego samemu było niebezpieczne? – spytał miękko i pociągnął go ostrzegawczo za warkocz. W oczach młodszego pojawił się wyraz buntu. – Skoro chcesz być traktowany jak dziecko, to proszę bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Masz szlaban.

- Sz-szlaban? – powtórzył zszokowany. – No chyba sobie żartujesz. – mruknął z niedowierzaniem.

- Ani trochę. – Tryumfalny uśmiech wypłynął na usta homunculusa. – Masz miesięczny szlaban na alchemię i wszystko co z nią związane. – Widząc, że alchemik zaczyna dochodzić do siebie i zbierać się w sobie, by zaprotestować, zaproponował uroczo: – W tym czasie możesz nauczyć się gotować coś jadalnego.

Jak łatwo się domyśleć ta propozycja nie została przyjęta z należytym entuzjazmem i w domu homunculusa po raz kolejny tego poranka rozbrzmiały wrzaski.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dawno nic nie publikowałam, więc postanowiłam wrzucić przynajmniej kawałek Niepamięci. Następny rozdział będzie zakończeniem całej historii, jednak z uwagi na braki w wenie nie mogę zagwarantować, czy choćby określić terminu jego publikacji._

_Rozdział niebetowany._

* * *

Jakież było zdziwienie Envy'ego, gdy następnego dnia, po tym jak zwlókł już swój nieludzki, acz zdecydowanie niesamowity tyłek z ulubionego fotela w bibliotece i zszedł do kuchni przygotować im obiad. Coś w tej kuchni było nie tak... Zamrugał... Przetarł oczy... Zamrugał ponownie... Wszystko na nic – obraz nie zniknął. Najmłodszy państwowy alchemik – Edward „Stalowy" Elric w czerwonym fartuszku, otoczony książkami kucharskimi właśnie przygotowywał produkty na... bodajże gulasz. Choć przy nim niczego nie można być pewnym.

- To będzie jadalne? – Nieufnie, zmrużonymi oczyma obserwował ruchy blondyna homunculus. W jego pamięci dalej żywe, zbyt żywe, było wspomnienie ostatniego, przygotowanego przez alchemika posiłku. Okazało się, że spotkanie Edwarda i kuchenki zdecydowanie nie może przebiec pokojowo i skończyło się na transmutowaniu jedzenia w coś wyglądającego na jadalne. No właśnie... „Wyglądającego".

- Jasne, że tak. – Uśmiechnął się z entuzjazmem. – Zgodnie z twą prośbą... – w to słowo wsączył wyjątkową, nawet jak na ich relacje, ilość jadu – ...braciszku zająłem się próbami podniesienia mych zdolności kulinarnych. – Parsknął śmiechem porzucając oficjalny ton.

- Dobrze powiedziane, próbami. – Envy przymrużył wesoło oczy, dzięki czemu złośliwość słów została zdecydowanie złagodzona. – Czyli twierdzisz, że tym razem nie będziemy musieli wzywać lekarza? – Przesłodzony, wiele mówiący uśmiech na jego wargach widocznie zirytował Eda, który jednakże zdecydowanie skinął głową. – Cóż za ulga... – teatralne westchnięcie - ...jeszcze zacząłbym się martwić, że mój kochany braciszek próbuje mnie otruć. – Tym razem w tej samej chwili, oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

- A wiesz, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł? – Z niewinnym uśmiechem spytał Elric. – Mógłbym poćwiczyć swe, jak je nazwałeś, marne talenty lecznicze. Z tego co pamiętam, to również sugerowałeś, braciszku. – Niewinny uśmiech na brzoskwiniowych ustach, zdecydowanie przeczył jadowitym słowom alchemika. Jednak w obu parach złotych oczu lśniło rozbawienie.

- Na sobie... – Zjadliwy uśmiech homunculusa skutecznie wybił alchemikowi z głowy wszelkie głupie pomysły. Mieszkali razem już pół roku... Edward już w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca nauczył się, że ten uśmiech może z łatwością poskutkować złamaną kończyną, lub dwoma. W końcu Envy tak samo się uśmiechał, gdy jakiś kretyn wziął blondyna za jego kochanka. Przy kolejnym takowym incydencie Edward zadbał by homunculus się o niczym nie dowiedział. Sam też potrafił złamać rączkę facetowi chodzącemu krokiem goryla. A jaką satysfakcję mu to sprawiło...

- Jakiś ty drażliwy braciszku. – Mrugnął do niego i odwrócił się w stronę kuchenki. Z dumą zarejestrował, że mimo wszystko zaufano mu na tyle, by dopuścić go do kuchenki. Nawet jeśli pod nadzorem. Dość ścisłym nadzorem.

* * *

Mechanicznie mieszał prawie już gotowy gulasz, zastanawiając się jednocześnie nad raportem na jego temat, który na jego dość wyraźną prośbę wykradł Envy. To co tam było napisane, było... zaskakujące. Szczególnie przy zestawieniu, które zrobił na jego temat sam homunculus. No dobra, to, że był geniuszem było uwzględnione w obu zestawieniach, ale... No właśnie, diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, tak? W wojskowych dokumentach odnośnie w rubryczce na temat rodziny, owszem uwzględniono Envy'ego, ale napisane tam było, że go nienawidzi. Jednocześnie wcześniej Envy, gdy opowiadał mu o jego wcześniejszym życiu wspomniał o tym, że po przywróceniu Alowi ciała udało im się jakoś dogadać. Historia, którą opowiedział mu homuncuus na temat jego wcześniejszego życia dość wiernie pokrywała się z tym co wyczytał w swojej teczce, aczkolwiek wersja Envy'ego była zdecydowanie pełniejsza w szczegóły i te „tajne dane", o których wspominano co jakiś czas w jego aktach.

Zresztą sam charakter opisany w aktach... „**Arogancki**" – wcale nie był arogancki, był po prostu świadom swej wartości i wybitnych umiejętności. „**Gwałtowny**" – nie gwałtowny, tylko o ognistym temperamencie, nad którym nawet chwilami udawało mu się zapanować. Głównie z ręką brata za głową. „**Złośliwy**" – nie złośliwy, a o niezrozumiałym dla sztywnych wojskowych poczuciem humoru. „**Nadopiekuńczy**" – ktoś tu chyba nie zna definicji tego słowa... Albo nie spotkał Envy'ego w trybie „starszego brata". „**Naiwny**" – spróbowałby być naiwny, przy tej wrednej Palmie – dnia by nie przeżył. „**Łatwowierny**" – czy to nie to samo? Niektórych wojskowych chyba powinno się odesłać do szkoły... Podstawowej. „**Wrednawy**" – nooo... Może troszkę. Ale przy takim starszym braciszku... „**Bystry**" – ha! Jasne, że bystry... genialny wręcz! „**Nigdy się nie poddaje**" – same komplementy.

„**Przewrażliwiony na punkcie swego wzrostu i młodszego brata**" – on naprawdę uważał swego, jakby nie patrzeć brata, za panienkę, której trzeba bronić? Ugh... Może tym razem, wyjątkowo Envy miał racje? Z tego co wyczytał, Alphonse został przez niego zapieczętowany w ogromnej, stalowej zbroi... I on naprawdę musiał go bronić? Wielkiej sterty żelaza?! Co do wzrostu... Bez komentarza.

* * *

- Eeeeenvy... Gdzie żeś polazł cholero jedna?! Wyłaź! – Edward przeszukał już chyba cały jakże skrooomny domek, w którym mieszkał z homunculusem przez ostatni rok. Teraz... Teraz chciał zobaczyć jak żył przed utratą pamięci. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie odczuwał tę stratę. Miał rodzinę i przyjaciela w jednej osobie. Dużo książek do przeczytania i miłych mieszkańców sąsiedniej wioski... Mieszkańców, którzy donieśli im, że ktoś rozpytuje w okolicy o niskiego blondyna o złotych oczach...

- Czego chcesz krasnalu? – Drzwi tuż przed nim otworzyły się z rozmachem, ukazując sylwetkę dość zirytowanego homunculusa w swej oryginalnej postaci, wyglądało na to, że w ciągu tego roku Envy przyzwyczaił się do blond włosów i złotych oczu. I wszystko byłoby ok, gdyby nie to, że jedynym co okrywało opaloną skórę blondyna był śnieżnobiały ręcznik. – I co się gapisz? To oczywiste, że TAK – wymownym gestem wskazał na swoje ciało - nie będziesz wyglądał nigdy. – Złośliwe słowa ściągnęły alchemika na ziemię i przypomniały mu, że ten wredny osobnik przed nim jest jednocześnie jego jakże „kochanym" braciszkiem.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Alchemik uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – W końcu TAK – wskazał na siebie – wyglądam dużo lepiej.

- I darłeś się jakby cię ktoś zarzynał tylko po to, by pochwalić się swoim przeraźliwie wielkim ego? – Zmęczone westchnięcie wyszło z ust homunculusa, a on sam oparł się o futrynę i w omdlewającym geście uniósł dłoń do czoła. – W którym miejscu zrobiłem błąd?

- Milcz i słuchaj Palmo niedobra. – Warknął wściekle niższy blondyn, powodując zwrócenie na siebie uważnego spojrzenia. W końcu normalnie by to pociągnął, a nie przerywał. – Ludzie z wioski mnie ostrzegli. – Przerwał na chwilę, jakby wahając się, czy mówić dalej. - Ktoś się o nas rozpytuje.

- Zrób mi kakao. Zaraz porozmawiamy. – Poważny ton w ustach tego mężczyzny był tak niezwykły, że Ed automatycznie ruszył do kuchni.

Po kilkunastu minutach do tego samego pomieszczenia wszedł Envy, ubrany w swobodny strój podróżny. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Mów. – Poprosił sucho, siadając i ujmując w dłonie kubek z tym wspaniałym napojem bogów, przez śmiertelników zwanym kakaem.

- W wiosce pojawiło się dwoje wojskowych. Jeden przedstawiający się jako pułkownik Armstrong – ponoć wielki facet z mięśniami większymi od mózgu i drugi – sierżant Brosh to blondyn z włosami do ramion i głupawym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Rozpytywali się o niskiego blondyna o złotych oczach, chodzącego w czerwonym płaszczu i jego towarzystwo.

- Czegoś się dowiedzieli? – Napięcie w głosie homunculusa dość wyraźnie powiedziało Edowi, że oto zbliża się pewnego stopnia niebezpieczeństwo.

- Nie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nikt im nic nie powiedzą, ale prawdopodobnie zaczęli węszyć. Wiesz, że mało kto potrafi tu przekonująco kłamać.

- Prawda. – Przytaknął niechętnie Envy i spojrzał w złote oczy alchemika. – Masz plan. – To nie było pytanie.

- Chcę pojechać do Centralnego. – Mruknął obojętnie Edward i oparł łokcie o stół, kładąc brodę na splecionych ze sobą palcach.

- Po co?

- Złożyć wypowiedzenie. – Drapieżny uśmiech na twarzy młodszego wybitnie rozbawił homunculusa.

* * *

Szli ulicami Centralnego witani zdziwionymi spojrzeniami przechodniów. Choć teoretycznie rzecz biorąc to widok wojskowego nie był niczym niezwykłym w tym mieście, szczególnie tak blisko Kwatery Głównej armii Amestris, to jednak ten konkretny czerwony płaszcz nie był tu widziany tak długo, że zwracał na siebie powszechną uwagę. Wśród cichych poszeptywań tłumu można było wychwycić słowa „Stalowy" i „zaginiony", powodujące tylko pojawienie się zadowolonego uśmieszku na twarzach rodzeństwa. Jakby w odpowiedzi na to ręka Envy'ego otoczyła ramiona alchemika i przyciągnęła go do siebie.

- Nii-san, dobrze się bawisz? – Zrzędliwie spytał Ed posłusznie przytulając się do niego. W geście niesamowitej dobroci dla zwierząt i innych nieludzi nawet objął go w pasie. I po co? Tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego złośliwy uśmiech.

- Owszem. Ty też będziesz się dobrze bawił. – Nachylił się nad nim, by mruknąć mu to do ucha, po czym wyprostował się i już normalnie, choć dalej przyciszonym głosem kontynuował – Obróć się i powiedz, czy poznajesz tego gościa.

Edward posłusznie odwrócił lekko głowę i przyjrzał się wysokiemu blondynowi, który gapił się na nich z takim szokiem, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy z ust wyleciał mu żarzący się papieros.

- Czy poznaję ogólnie, czy z dokumentów? – Uniósł lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się, pozwalając by w jego oczach pojawiła się cała ta złośliwość, której nie pozwolił ukazać się wcześniej w uśmiechu.

- Oba.

- Z dokumentów, które mi dałeś wnioskuję, że jest to Jean Havoc, wybacz nie pamiętam jego rangi. – Mruknął pozwalając się prowadzić w kierunku Kwatery.

- Bo i nie ma czego pamiętać. – Lekceważąco odparł homunculus i uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Ale dzięki niemu wiadomość o naszym przybyciu zaraz będzie u naszego drogiego generała.

- Jakiś ty zjadliwy Palemko. – Alchemik delikatnie chwycił za pasmo blond włosów i pociągnął za nie, powodując u obu niepohamowany wybuch śmiechu. – Nie wolałbyś zobaczyć tego wspaniałego szoku, gdyby jaśnie pan generał wlazł na nas przypadkiem?

- A czy obserwowanie, jak za wszelką cenę będzie próbował się opanować nie będzie nawet ciekawsze? W końcu nie może stracić twarzy. – Na usta obu wypłynęły w tym momencie niebezpieczne uśmiechy zwiastujące mały pogrom dla dawnych znajomych alchemika.


End file.
